Douleur éternelle
by Lili76
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Pourtant, il s'isole et ne va pas bien définitivement. Hermione, inquiète fait appel à la seule personne qui pourra l'aider selon elle.
1. Chapter 1

La guerre était terminée, et Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort.

Après une bataille sanglante, le jeune homme avait affronté le monstre qui lui avait volé son enfance. Les sorts s'étaient enchaînés, et finalement, Harry avait eu le dessus.

Blessé, il était tombé à genoux, tête basse, ignorant les hurlements de joie qui explosaient autour de lui.

La mort de leur Maître avait provoqué la panique chez les Mangemorts et les Aurors n'avaient eu qu'à les cueillir les uns après les autres. Tout du moins pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

Ce fut Drago Malefoy qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry l'avait regardé, puis avait saisi la main sans un mot.  
Malefoy l'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'au hall de Poudlard. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait mais personne n'avait osé intervenir.  
Malefoy l'avait aidé à s'asseoir sur un lit à l'infirmerie, et comme Madame Pomfresh accourait, il était parti, en silence.

Les Aurors étaient venus, entourant Shakelbot. Celui-ci allait devenir Ministre de la Magie, sans aucun doute. Tout le monde le savait et tout le monde lui obéissait...  
Madame Pomfresh avait protesté énergiquement, mais Harry avait levé une main fatiguée pour la faire cesser. Il s'était redressé et avait parlé avec Shakelbot. Le monde sorcier devait sa liberté à Harry Potter, et ce dernier en avait profité pour demander une faveur.  
Puis, épuisé, il s'était laissé aller sur le lit, alors que Pomfresh faisait sortir les Aurors à grands cris de harpie...

Les blessures de Harry avaient guéri. Mais le jeune homme avait changé.

Il avait rompu avec Ginny, sans donner aucunes explications. Il s'était juste buté quand la rouquine avait exigé de savoir ce qui se passait.

Puis, Harry avait cessé de voler. Son précieux balai avait été remisé dans un placard et il ne l'avait plus sorti.

Mis à part quelques moments où il se retranchait chez lui, Harry continuait à voir ses amis, alors Hermione avait suggéré qu'il s'agissait d'une déprime passagère. Rien de grave : le temps ferait son oeuvre et il irait mieux.

Les choses en étaient restées là. En apparence.

Harry n'allait pas bien, loin de là.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Avant, il se serait tu pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Mais là, il voulait juste rester seul.

Après la bataille, il avait été soigné. Ses blessures physiques avaient été guéries et les plaies avaient cicatrisé.  
Les examens de santé qu'il avait passé à Sainte Mangouste avaient déterminé qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Cependant... Cependant, la douleur était restée.

La première fois qu'il s'en était plaint, le médicomage lui avait remis de la potion anti-douleur en le prévenant de prendre de petites doses. Puis, il avait parlé de choc psychologique et qu'il fallait le temps pour que son esprit ne guérisse.

Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait pris l'anti-douleur, puis était rentré chez lui.

La douleur allait et venait. Certains jours, il se sentait tout à fait normal. Il se levait plein d'énergie et dévalait les escaliers, le cœur gonflé d'espoir parce qu'il n'avait pas mal.  
Il vivait normalement, profitant de sa jeunesse comme il le devrait.

Le répit pouvait durer quelques jours, ou seulement quelques heures.  
Puis, alors qu'il ne se méfiait plus, la douleur le fauchait soudainement. Traîtreusement.

Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour cacher à ceux qui l'entouraient que ça n'allait pas, le temps de rentrer chez lui, à l'abri.  
Il avait peu à peu cessé de sortir, préférant l'isolement.

Au début, il supportait la douleur stoïquement. Il se souvenait des mises en garde du médecin, et craignait de se retrouver dépendant en plus du reste.

Puis, il avait commencé à prendre la potion, se trouvant obligé d'augmenter les doses.

Son corps lui semblait étranger. Lui qui avait été sportif, il se rendait compte que chacun de ses mouvements devenait pénible.

Certains jours, il ne parvenait même pas à grimper les escaliers alors que ses muscles et ses articulations lui semblaient emplies d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Au départ, il s'était posé la question de ce qu'il allait faire. De ce qu'il allait devenir.  
La tentation d'en finir lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il avait serré les dents, ne voulant pas baisser les bras.  
Il avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, ce n'était pas pour subitement abandonner face à la douleur.

Le choc psychologique avancé par le Médicomage le hantait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si faible alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux. Il venait de vaincre, il était un héros, adulé et admiré. Il était riche, et n'avait pas d'autre souci que de se trouver une occupation...

Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur augmentait. Et moins il croyait en l'hypothèse du choc psychologique.

Son corps était sain, et il avait toujours pensé que son esprit l'était autant. Cependant, il avait mal.

Par la force des choses, il s'améliora en potions. Lui qui avait détesté cette matière s'improvisa potionniste pour brasser ses calmants quand il arriva à court.  
Parfois, il se mettait à rire au dessus de son chaudron, crispé, en songeant que Rogue serait ravi de voir qu'il était au final capable de se débrouiller.

La douleur l'empêchait de dormir, le maintenant éveillé, en sueur, gémissant. Il sentait son corps hurler malgré l'absence de blessure.  
Une nuit, épuisé, à bout après des heures de souffrance incessante, il avala un flacon entier de potion, sombrant rapidement dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

Il resta dans les vapes deux jours entiers. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, l'esprit encore engourdi, il se sentit au début parfaitement bien.  
Il se leva avec prudence, se faisant l'effet d'être un vieillard.

En haut de l'escalier, il sentit les picotements annonciateurs des éclairs de douleur. Résigné, il se laissa glisser au sol, descendant les marches sur les fesses, priant pour que personne ne décide ce jour de forcer sa porte pour le voir. Il ne supporterait pas d'être vu dans cet état.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée au bout de longues minutes. Les picotements se faisaient plus forts, désagréables. Mais c'était encore supportable.

Il se leva doucement, profitant du brouillard induit par la potion, et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cuisine. Face au frigidaire, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa baguette à l'étage. Il gémit de frustration. Il n'aurait pas la force de remonter la chercher.

Il soupira puis but du jus d'orange à même la bouteille, n'ayant pas le courage d'attraper un verre. Il se servit un bol de céréales et se traîna jusqu'au salon, où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en picorant les flocons d'avoine à la main.

Il passa la journée sans bouger, sentant la douleur monter doucement en lui, petit à petit.

L'abus de potion l'avait calmé, mais il sentait qu'il risquait d'en payer le prix...

Effectivement, il en paya le prix. La douleur l'avait envahi, et il avait regretté l'absence de sa baguette à portée de main.  
Il était resté sur le canapé, n'ayant même pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine chercher à manger.

La crise avait duré deux jours supplémentaires. Lorsqu'enfin il se sentit assez bien pour se lever, il était en nage et de mauvaise humeur.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et alluma l'eau le plus chaud qu'il l'osait pour détendre ses muscles crispés.  
En sortant dans la salle de bains pleines de buées, il s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Il grimaça face à ses yeux cernés et à son teint pâle.  
Avec un soupir, il sortit de la salle de bains, et gravit péniblement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il retrouva avec plaisir sa baguette, et après avoir enfilé des vêtements, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé.

Le regard perdu sur le liquide brûlant, il songeait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps.

Il survécu ainsi près de six mois. De potions anti-douleur en nuits de souffrances.

Il s'isola peu à peu. Au début, il avait continué de voir ses amis, essayant de continuer à vivre normalement. Mais finalement, il avait fait le vide autour de lui.  
Il n'avait pas eu à trouver d'excuses, la mauvaise humeur qu'il traînait lorsqu'il avait mal avait fait le nécessaire pour lui.

Il s'était fâché avec Ron puis avec Hermione. Les autres avaient déjà cessé de le voir depuis longtemps.

Un soir, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il commença par ignorer les coups, mais l'intrus semblait décidé.  
A bout de nerfs, en manque de sa potion, Harry, à bout de nerfs ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Avant qu'Harry n'aie pu réagir, le blond était entré. Puis, il avait observé Harry sans un mot.

\- Malefoy ?  
\- Potter.

Drago Malefoy savait pertinemment qu'il avait une dette envers Harry Potter. Ce fichu Sauveur avait non seulement tué Voldemort, mais il avait également fait en sorte qu'il ne termine pas en prison.

C'était Shakelbot en personne, le jour de sa nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie, qui l'avait informé que lui et sa mère ne seraient pas inquiété à la demande de Harry Potter.  
Drago surpris, n'avait pu que bredouiller tandis que sa mère remerciait l'homme.

Par la suite, il s'était terré au Manoir. Le nom des Malefoy était irrémédiablement associé à Voldemort, et les rares fois où il était sorti de chez lui il n'avait récolté qu'insultes et menaces.

Narcissa ne disait rien. Elle vivait comme si tout allait bien, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Quoi qu'il en dise, Drago déprimait. Il vivait mal sa réclusion à domicile, même s'il était heureux d'échapper à Azkaban. Il regrettait ses actes, il se demandait comment il avait pu se fourvoyer autant...

Le jour où Hermione Granger se présenta au Manoir, il avait failli la renvoyer, les insultes à la bouche. Mais Narcissa était arrivée et l'avait accueillie comme une invitée de marque.  
Ce qu'elle était après tout, en tant qu'héroïne de guerre et amie du Survivant...  
Maussade, il avait obéi au regard impérieux de sa mère et les avait suivi jusqu'au petit salon.

Hermione, à peine installée, l'avait fixé.  
\- J'ai un service à te demander.

Il avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, et avait attendu la suite.  
La jeune fille avait hésité un bref instant avant de reprendre.  
\- Je crois que Harry a besoin d'aide.

Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour refuser et la jeter dehors. Mais Narcissa avait tranché, répondant immédiatement à sa place.  
\- Il accepte.

Il allait protester, mais sa mère continua, le fixant tranquillement.  
\- Drago et moi-même avons une énorme dette envers Harry Potter. Il est normal de lui porter assistance.

Il s'était renfrogné, agacé.  
Hermione avait eu l'air surprise, mais s'était rapidement reprise. Elle pensait probablement avoir à lutter un peu plus...  
Voyant que son fils ne se montrait pas coopératif, Narcissa avait repris, toujours aussi charmante.  
\- Et si vous expliquiez à Drago ce que vous attendez de lui ?

Hermione s'était mordillé les lèvres, puis avait hoché la tête.  
\- Harry... Il ne va pas bien. Au début, nous pensions que c'était juste un peu de déprime, mais... Il vit reclus et ne voit plus personne.

Drago était intervenu, bougon.  
\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu attends de moi, Granger...

Hermione avait eu son léger sourire de Miss-je-sais-tout, celui qu'elle affichait quand elle avait une idée.  
\- Juste aller le voir. Essayer de le faire réagir.

Drago n'avait pas répondu. Mais Hermione en partant avait laissé sur la table basse un morceau de parchemin avec une adresse.

Drago n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller. Pas le moins du monde, dette ou pas.  
Mais sa mère le lui avait ordonné, et son ton n'aurait permis aucun refus.

Alors il était venu, et avait frappé à cette fichue porte, de plus en plus fort comme personne ne venait.

Finalement, Potter avait ouvert et Drago avait eu un choc en contemplant le Sauveur du monde sorcier en personne. Seule sa bonne éducation lui avait permis de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son, cachant sa surprise.

Drago doutait que ses amis ne l'ai vu comme il le voyait en cet instant, sinon il serait probablement interné de force à Sainte Mangouste.  
Il ressemblait à un clochard. Il était habillé n'importe comment, ses vêtements étaient sales. Il avait les cheveux trop longs et gras, lui retombant sur le visage.  
Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat maladif.

Il força le passage, décidé à savoir pourquoi le héros était tombé au bas de son piédestal...

Après l'intrusion de Drago, Harry décréta qu'il n'avait pas la force et l'énergie de le virer de chez lui. Aussi, il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.  
Sa potion attendait, le chaudron devait avoir suffisamment refroidi pour qu'il puisse en consommer.

Dans la cuisine, il prit une fiole qu'il remplit directement dans le chaudron. Puis, sans une hésitation, il but la dose entière.

Il entendit une exclamation étouffée derrière lui, mais il l'ignora, trop occupé à attendre impatiemment les premiers signes de soulagement.  
En quelques mois, sa consommation de potion était devenue énorme, les doses habituelles n'ayant plus aucun effet sur lui.

Finalement, la chaleur tant attendue se déploya dans son ventre, et il chancela légèrement avant de se rétablir alors que la douleur refluait.

Il se retourna et nota la présence de Malefoy derrière lui, bouche bée.  
Harry soupira, regrettant soudain d'avoir ouvert la porte avant de prendre sa fichue potion.

La voix traînante qu'il avait tant détestée le fit revenir sur terre.  
\- Ainsi donc, pendant que tes amis se font du soucis toi tu... te drogues ? Brillant, Potter.

Il haussa les épaules, hermétique aux critiques et aux sarcasmes.  
\- Tu voulais quoi Malefoy ?

Drago hésita un bref instant. Il avait dans l'idée que le cas Potter était plus compliqué que ce qu'l n'y paraissait à première vue.  
Aussi, il se permit un sourire satisfait.  
\- Je viens jouer les nounous.

Il s'attendait à des hurlements, et à un brun en colère qui se rendrait directement chez ses amis, le délivrant ainsi de sa "mission".

Au lieu de quoi, ce fichu Potter ne réagit même pas, se contentant d'attraper une pomme dans un saladier et de mordre dedans.  
Puis, après avoir avalé sa bouchée, il haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
\- Comme tu veux. Je vais prendre une douche.

Drago regarda Harry partir d'une démarche raide et monter les escaliers lentement.

Il plissa les yeux, passant du Survivant au chaudron de potion. Pris d'un doute subit, il trempa son doigt dans le chaudron et goûta prudemment avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

Il quitta la cuisine à toute vitesse, et grimpa les escaliers. Heureusement pour lui, Potter s'était arrêté au premier étage, s'il en croyait le bruit d'eau qui coulait.

Le jeune homme inspira prudemment et ferma les yeux pour se calmer avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains, l'air parfaitement maître de lui même.

Potter était nu et lui tournait le dos.  
D'un oeil clinique, il inspecta son corps, cherchant une quelconque blessure qui pourrait expliquer la potion anti-douleur.  
Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, Drago put ainsi se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison visible de prendre cette fichue potion.

\- Tu viens me frotter le dos, Malefoy ?

Drago grogna, agacé.  
\- Non espèce d'idiot. Juste vérifier que tu ne vas pas t'ouvrir ton crâne d'imbécile en tombant...

L'ancien Gryffondor monta dans la douche, sifflant lorsque l'eau bouillante toucha sa peau.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de baguette baissa légèrement la température.

Il avait toujours détesté Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il lui devait. Et pour l'heure, il était surtout inquiet.  
Il avait noté la difficulté qu'il avait eu à monter dans la douche, et il s'était rendu compte que ses gestes étaient maladroits.

Il s'adossa à l'évier, les yeux dans le vague, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, il le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis, finalement, une fois qu'il eut passé un boxer et un tee-shirt, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Depuis quand, Potter ?

Harry les yeux dans le vague fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Drago s'obligea à se calmer.  
\- Depuis quand as-tu mal ?

Le hoquet de stupeur du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Et finalement, il était arrivé à point nommé... La potion qu'il avait ingurgité le rendrait moins combatif et il parviendrait peut être à avoir les réponses qui manquaient à Granger...  
\- Depuis la fin de la Bataille.

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- T'en as parlé à Sainte Mangouste ?

Il observa Harry hocher lentement la tête. Il lui attrapa le poignet et posa ses doigts pour contrôler son pouls. Il ne manquerait plus que cet idiot ne lui claque entre les pattes !

\- Et bien ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
\- Psychologique.

Drago mit un instant avant de comprendre. Il grogna.  
\- Putain de moldus et leur mode du psycho-truc...

Harry leva ses yeux bien trop verts vers lui, et Drago eut un coup au cœur en le voyant aussi fragile.  
\- Potter... Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à tes amis ? Au moins à Granger ?

Il rattrapa Harry qui venait de faire un mouvement brusque et comprit que le sujet était à éviter.  
Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que ses amis ne soient au courant de son état.

\- Ok, mon pote Potty. On va transplaner et on va arranger ça.

Harry se crispa, mais la potion avait engourdit ses sens au point qu'il n'était plus en état de se défendre. Drago attrapa sa baguette puis enlaça le survivant avant de transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir, directement dans sa chambre.  
Alors que le brun se débattait, Drago grogna.  
\- Calme-toi ! Tu es dans ma chambre et personne ne viendra si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une pique pour le faire réagir un peu.  
\- Je pense pas que ça soit ta santé qui t'intéresse vu ce que tu prends...

Au lieu de se révolter, Harry se laissa aller.  
Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Et ce n'était pas contre Potter, mais bien contre l'incompétent de médicomage qui n'avait pas fait son travail.

Il installa doucement le jeune homme sur son lit, et vérifia son pouls avant de quitter sa chambre en marmonnant furieusement.  
Il croisa sa mère dans le couloir, mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Narcissa pour sa part, sourit, amusée.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, il chercha quelques instants avant de sélectionner trois livres qu'il ramena dans sa chambre.

Harry dormait, et il contrôla son pouls, soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'il perçut le rythme lent mais régulier.

\- Fichu Potter. Il fallait que tu tombes sur un incompétent et que tu décides de garder ton problème secret... N'importe quel sorcier digne de ce nom aurait compris, mais non ! Pas toi !

Puis, avec un soupir, il se plongea dans les livres, levant de temps à autre les yeux sur le visage détendu de Potter.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas mal. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue.  
Il se leva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, et sursauta en voyant le fauteuil près du lit occupé par un Drago Malefoy endormi.

Il gémit par le mouvement brusque qu'il avait fait et ce simple son suffit à réveiller le blond.

Celui-ci se redressa en grimaçant et en jetant un regard d'envie sur son lit.

\- Malefoy ?

Drago ricana.  
\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu fais ici ?

La rougeur subite du jeune homme fit ricaner à nouveau son vis à vis.

Puis, Drago se décida.  
\- Potter, tu es un crétin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un crétin. Tu aurais demandé de l'aide dès le départ... Mais non ! Tu as préféré jouer à l'apprenti potionniste alors que tu es nul dans cette discipline.

Face au mutisme de Harry, Drago fit la grimace.  
\- C'est particulièrement pénible de te voir aussi docile. Bien. Tu as mal, tu prends de la potion. De plus en plus de potion. Ça résume les derniers mois, je pense ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Alors que en fait, il suffisait de savoir que tu avais fait face à ... un Mage Noir qui aimait un peu trop la Magie Noire. Bien sûr, normalement tout le monde est sensé le savoir. Sauf le dégénéré qui s'est occupé de toi.

Harry hésita un bref instant avant de demander, la voix pâteuse.  
\- La Magie Noire ?  
\- Il t'a lancé un sort.

Harry baissa la tête et Drago attendit, le laissant assimiler l'information.  
Puis, le jeune homme se redressa.  
\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Il faut attendre que la potion soit éliminée de ton organisme. Totalement. L'affaire d'une petite semaine je pense. Puis... Et bien, on verra pour te sortir de là.  
\- Pas de certitude ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un sort Potter. Rien de définitif. Ça sera juste un peu pénible.

Il nota l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer.  
\- Tu ne seras pas seul, idiot. Je reste avec toi. Ok ?

Les yeux plein d'un espoir qui l'avait quitté de longs mois auparavant, Harry eut un léger sourire.  
\- Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A la base, douleur éternelle était un OS ne devant avoir de suite.  
C'était un texte un peu plus personnel où je parlais de la douleur, uniquement. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire particulière autour, juste un moyen de mettre des mots sur la souffrance qui ne se voit pas. **

**J'ai cependant tenu compte des reviews qui en attendaient une... et voici donc la suite - et fin - de cette fiction.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sans le savoir, Drago avait déjà aidé Harry, avant même de faire quoi que ce soit de concret.

Il avait débarqué chez lui, et en quelques minutes, il lui avait offert un premier soulagement.  
Il n'avait pas nié sa douleur, il l'avait cru.

C'est probablement pour cette raison que Harry se laissa faire, docile. La potion endormait ses sens mais n'agissait pas sur son libre arbitre.

Lorsque Drago avait parlé de stopper la potion anti-douleur, Harry avait pensé à la douleur lancinante qu'il aurait à supporter. Il avait pensé pouvoir tenir mais il n'avait pas pris en compte les quantités qu'il ingurgitait. Et en plus de subir les douleurs dues au sort qu'il avait reçu, Harry du faire face à une véritable désintoxication.

Les premières heures, il crut réellement qu'il allait y arriver. Il ne pensait qu'à la suite, être débarrassé du sort, ne plus souffrir. Retrouver une vie normale.  
Peut être s'excuser auprès de ses amis, et espérer que leur amitié n'était pas définitivement rompue.

Puis, le manque arriva.

Au début, il ne cessait de penser à la potion. Sa couleur, son odeur. Son goût. La sensation quand il l'avalait.  
Les premiers effets, la chaleur dans son estomac, qui se répandait dans son corps.  
La douce torpeur et la disparition de la douleur.

Plus le temps passait, plus prendre une potion devenait une idée fixe. Il avait soif, soif de cet potion.  
Il était de mauvaise humeur et furieux.

Étrangement, Drago restait avec lui. Il ne disait rien, ignorant ses insultes.  
Il lui remplissait son verre d'eau, puis restait assis près de lui, un livre entre les mains.

Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par son agitation. Il était en sueur et son sommeil fut agité.  
Il se réveilla rapidement, son corps en feu.

Il comprit alors ce qui se passait. Il avait prit trop de potion pour supporter la douleur incessante qu'il subissait et souffrait d'une crise de manque.

Drago ne dormait pas. Il l'observait, sourcils froncés. Harry, pendant un moment de lucidité, lui demanda quand le sevrage serait terminé.  
"Bientôt" fut la réponse du blond.

Le lendemain, il se gratta les avants bras jusqu'au sang. Drago le ligota et le nettoya, avant de lui passer un linge humide sur le visage.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, haletant. Il le suppliait de lui donner de la potion, lui jurant qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.  
Mais Drago restait impassible. Il continuait de s'occuper de son ancien camarade, sans écouter ses suppliques

Entre deux cris ou suppliques, Harry avait de brefs moments lucides. Et il était horrifié de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et disait. Il comprenait pourquoi c'était Malefoy qui était venu, et pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas pu s'en occuper elle même. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de le voir dans cet état.  
Et Harry ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de le voir ainsi.

Le temps passait lentement, et Harry était persuadé que c'était pour mieux le torturer.  
Plusieurs fois, Drago l'attrapa à bras le corps pour le passer sous la douche. Il transpirait tellement en émettant une odeur âcre que l'air en devenait irrespirable.

Perdu dans la douleur physique et l'envie de boire la potion, Harry se laissait faire, comme une poupée de chiffon grandeur nature.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps, se contentant de mesurer le passage des heures au rythmes des douleurs. Parfois, il entendait des voix, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'eut pas conscience des visites de Narcissa.  
L'aristocrate venait et l'observait avec inquiétude, demandant des nouvelles à son fils.

Narcissa s'inquiétait sincèrement pour le jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Il était maigre et blême. Tout son bronzage avait disparu à force de rester enfermé à l'intérieur.  
Ses muscles avaient fondu, et son visage était émacié.  
Il avait de vilains cernes.

Elle prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation, et elle regrettait que son amie n'ait pas demandé de l'aide plus vite.  
Le garçon l'avait sauvée et avait évité Azkaban à son fils, pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement redevable. Plus encore, puisqu'il avait débarrassé le monde magique de Voldemort.

Elle connaissait comme tout le monde Harry Potter. Elle savait qu'il avait eu une vie mouvementée pour un garçon aussi jeune. Et après avoir risqué sa vie toute sa scolarité, il réussissait enfin à tuer le monstre qui le menaçait. Mais il n'avait jamais profité de sa tranquillité, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se reconstruire...

Avec un soupir, Narcissa pressa l'épaule de son fils en un geste d'encouragement avant de sortir de la pièce, pensive.

Lorsque Harry reprenait conscience, Drago essayait de le nourrir. Cependant, dès qu'il recommençait à s'agiter, il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait ingéré.

L'ancien Serpentard surveillait de près le survivant, inquiet.  
Le jeune homme ne mangeait quasiment rien depuis près d'une semaine, et c'était un miracle qu'il reprenne encore conscience dans son état.  
Drago avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à lui faire prendre une potion anti-douleur pour qu'il puisse récupérer un peu et manger, mais il savait que ça ne serait que rallonger le supplice.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait souvent voulu blesser le jeune homme à Poudlard. Ils se détestaient mutuellement, et se faisaient la guerre avec acharnement.

Malgré tout, il ne tirait aucune satisfaction à le voir aussi diminué.

Pour lui, Harry Potter avait toujours été fort au point de survivre à tout. C'était celui qui se relevait encore et toujours quelques soient les épreuves.  
Il était son éternel adversaire, celui qui ne manquait jamais d'énergie ou de moral pour lui faire face. Il était celui qui n'était ni effrayé ni impressionné par son nom ou sa fortune.  
C'était le défenseur des causes perdues, toujours flanqué de ses deux amis.

Le voir seul, faible et sans réaction était un coup au cœur. C'était la preuve que tout avait une fin, que Harry Potter ne serait pas toujours là pour lui faire face.  
Il ne trouverait jamais personne d'autre comme lui.

Alors que Drago allait perdre espoir et le conduire directement à Sainte Mangouste, Potter ouvrit les yeux.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folie, il avait l'air conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et il semblait apaisé. Il ne transpirait plus, et ne s'agitait plus.

Drago se pencha au dessus de lui et lui proposa un peu d'eau.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il but, puis Drago lui fit manger un peu de soupe. Puis il l'aida à se redresser et lui nettoya doucement le visage.

Il fallut près de deux semaines entières pour que Harry aille mieux et puisse remanger normalement. Cependant, il avait perdu ses forces, et il ne parvenait qu'à s'asseoir seul.  
Se voir ainsi diminué plongea Harry dans une dépression dont il n'avait pas envie de sortir.

Son corps le trahissait et il se retrouvait cloué au lit, ayant besoin de Drago Malefoy, celui qui fut son ennemi, pour tous les gestes de la vie courante.

Il baissait les bras et se laissait aller, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la force de se battre.

Drago savait comment purger son corps du poison, il savait comment chercher le sort qui l'avait touché, et il savait comment chercher à le guérir.  
Il pouvait brasser des potions pour le faire récupérer plus vite, pour l'aider à dormir, ou pour le soigner de n'importe quelle maladie ou presque.  
Mais il ne savait pas comment lui donner envie de se battre.

A une époque les sarcasmes auraient donné au Survivant l'envie de se mesurer à lui. Mais après avoir laissé son ennemi s'occuper de lui pendant tant de temps, ses paroles n'avaient plus le poids qu'elles avaient eu des années plus tôt.

Drago le laissa donc seul après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait rien. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de cette chambre et de ce confinement.  
Il avait besoin de réfléchir pour peut-être trouver une solution.

Drago parti, Harry se laissa aller, les yeux dans le vague.  
Il avait totalement perdu l'envie de se battre. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce fichu Malefoy l'aidait.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, et même si le blond lui devait la vie, rien ne l'obligeait à faire tout ça pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta en sentant une présence.  
Il leva les yeux pour tomber face à face avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, et Harry l'observa, silencieux. Lorsqu'elle commença à parler, il l'écouta, attentif.

\- Harry Potter... Nous vous devons beaucoup, jeune homme. La vie et la liberté... Quand votre amie est venue, c'est moi qui ait accepté à la place de Drago. Vous savez, Harry, mon fils et vous avez beaucoup plus de points communs que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Il est fier, et il aurait probablement refusé mais il aurait passé sa vie à regretter...

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.  
\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous n'avez plus vraiment d'espoir et vous vous laissez aller. Vos amis vous ont certainement dit que vous devriez honorer le sacrifice de vos parents en profitant de la vie... Mais... Harry, si vous devez vivre c'est pour vous. Vous êtes jeune.

Elle lui sourit et soupira.  
\- Vous et Drago, vous êtes jeunes. Vous avez survécu tous les deux même si vous avez l'impression d'avoir été ... abîmé. Drago a recommencé à vivre en essayant de vous aider. A vous de trouver ce qui vous permettra d'avancer.

Elle se leva, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'éloigna du lit, prête à sortir de la chambre. Son sourire s'élargit face à l'air pensif du jeune homme.  
\- Oh Harry... Si vous pensez à votre état physique, n'oubliez pas que chez les sorciers, le corps se soigne très bien. Contrairement à l'esprit.

Harry sursauta légèrement quand la porte se fut refermée, mais il n'avait plus le regard dans le vague.  
Sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'il revint, Drago remarqua tout de suite la différence. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Harry nota le léger sourire satisfait qui flotta sur ses lèvres tout au long de la soirée.

Harry ne parlait pas plus qu'avant, se contentant de répondre brièvement aux questions directes, mais il semblait avoir trouvé en lui l'envie de se battre. Aussi, sa convalescence fut plus rapide.

Drago lui apporta des potions pour lui permettre de renforcer ses muscles trop longtemps ignorés et une série de vitamines pour palier à d'éventuelles carences.

Deux jours plus tard, un grimoire épais sur les genoux, il expliquait à Harry ce qu'il avait.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu as semble-t-il été touché par un sort de Magie Noire. _dolor aeternam_ , le sort de la douleur éternelle. C'est une façon de torturer assez cruelle : au départ la victime ne sent rien et pense qu'elle a été épargnée. Puis de semaine en semaine, la douleur augmente jusqu'à...  
\- Jusqu'à devenir insupportable ?

Drago hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter que les victimes finissaient par mettre fin à leurs jours lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas soignées.

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers lui.  
\- Comment... Comment se débarrasser de ce sort ?

Drago grimaça.  
\- Il existe une potion extrêmement complexe qui permet de... contrer les effets du sorts. Il y a des potions anti-douleur sans accoutumance.  
\- Je croyais que tu savais comment faire ?  
\- Non Potter. Je t'ai dit que nous trouverions une solution. Mis à part l'Avada, tous les sorts ont un contre-sort.

Harry grimaça.  
\- Ne dis pas ça à Neville...  
\- Les Longdubas vont bien physiquement. Ce sont leurs esprits qui ont été touchés. Ce n'est pas ton cas !

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis Harry soupira.  
\- Bien Malefoy. Comment souhaites-tu procéder ?

Drago eut un sourire ravi.  
\- Et bien, je vais commencer par brasser des anti-douleurs légers pour te soulager. Puis, nous verrons pour cette fameuse potion qui nous occupera un certain temps.  
\- Nous ?

Drago gloussa et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.  
\- Je sais que tu es mauvais en potion, mais ne crois pas que je vais devoir faire tout le travail !

Ce soir là, quand ils se couchèrent, Drago et Harry souriaient. L'un satisfait, l'autre de nouveau plein d'espoir.

Drago tint parole. Le lendemain eut des potions pour contrer la douleur plus légères mais moins contraignantes.  
Le jeune homme obligea Harry à des exercices de rééducation et il le massait régulièrement pour détendre ses muscles.

Le temps que les ingrédients de la potions devant le guérir soient réunis, soit près d'un bon mois, Harry marchait de nouveau seul.

Il leur fallut un mois de plus pour comprendre que la potion était si complexe qu'ils pourraient mettre des années à pouvoir la brasser correctement.  
Pourtant, Harry ne retomba pas dans sa dépression et Drago n'abandonna pas.

Drago s'était fixé un but, et ne voulait pas faillir en sa promesse. Harry tirait son espoir de la détermination de son camarade.  
Les connaissances en potions de Drago était suffisantes pour permettre à Harry de vivre mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait reçu ce sort.

Ils réapprenaient à vivre, l'un avec l'autre après avoir été l'un contre l'autre.

Malgré les conseils de Narcissa, Harry avait refusé de voir ses amis. Cependant, il avait commencé à correspondre avec Hermione.

Harry apprenait. Il apprenait la patience, il apprenait le pardon, il apprenait à s'excuser. Il apprenait à vivre différemment, avec la douleur, avec un corps usé prématurément par la guerre.

Le chemin de la guérison était long, mais il s'y était engagé, poussé par Drago. Et il savait sans aucuns doutes que son ancien ennemi ne le laisserait pas abandonner...


End file.
